Family Reunion
by Fox Teen
Summary: Simba's time comes and finds himself in the word of the afterlife to be met with the reunion he had been waiting for for a long time.


Simba awoke from his sleep, knowing that he was perishing, Kiara and Kovu. When his eyesight came clear, he realised he was in an area for of starts in the night sky. And - he was a cub - again!

"How is this possible?" he said.

"Your majesty."

He turned to see a hornbill bowing to him.

"Zazu!"

Simba playfully ounces on him.

"I missed you Banana Beak!"

"That's _Mister_ Banana Beak to you, Fuzzy!" the Horinbill laughed getting up.

"At last you arrive," said another voice behind him.

Rafiki the monkey was there bowing to him.

"Rafiki!"

Simba ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where am I?"

"The World of Eternity."

"So we're -"

"Asleep is the best way to put it. Now come, your father awaits."

Excited he followed the monkey through a white portal and when they reached the end, there stood a mighty lion with golden fire and a song, red mane and smiling.

"I missed you so much, Dad!"

"Me too, son. I'm to have you as my little cub again."

Simba looked down at himself. He hopped off his father and said "That reminds me. How am I a cub again?"

"Ever since I left for this world, I knew there would come a time when you would arrive so I arranged that your come here as a cub as we can resume the fun we had in life."

Simba smiled.

"That means so much to me, Dad!"

And for for fun he pounced him again but changed mentions of sandesdsa and began to sob.

"Why are you crying son?"

"It's because of me, I lost you at a young age, Dad.'

"What?"

"I believed Scar's trick you had a surprise for me and then the wildebeests came. And then I banished Kovu, been too protective of Kiara and I constantly disobeyed you as a child. i loved Scar as much as you and I always thought Scar loved me and then we fought for the throne."

He climbed off his dad and sobbed hard.

Mufasa got and crouched down.

"Simba, listen carefully. None of this was your fault. It was Scar's treachery. As for me, he wouldn't help me up to safety, so I would have died either way. And if you went home and the whole story came out, no one would have been angry, my son. I promise. Death is no one's fault. and you learned from your mistake when you realised Kovu could be trusted as well as trusting Kiara. You made me proud my son."

Then Simba saw his mother and ran to her. They nuzzled in a manner that would seems like they would be separated again.

"It's wonderful to see you again, my son."

"I wish I stayed with you through cub hood. If Scar didn't lie to me."

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart."

"If it was my fault, when dad died, would you have disowned me?"

"Never," smiled Sarabi. "It wouldn't have been your fault. I'd be a terrible mother to blame it on you."

"It is time."

They looked behind to see Rafiki pointing them to a black portal.

Simba and Mufasa entered it to find themlsevs in a whole new universe of the Pride Lands, only more beautiful with its greenery and trees.

They ran through the field, chasing each other and tumbling over each like the night before they were separated forever, then Mufasa roared out loud with Simba just letting out a squeak but hone he decided he was more fun practicing. His father then taught him how to fight again as remembered having fun learning again as a cub, especially when his dad bounced his chest muscles to him which he asked to do again.

"I'm a hyena, Dad," he growled playfully. "You'd better run."

Mufasa roared and Simba fell back laughing.

"That's what I did it for. I can always count on your roar to protect me."

Mufasa gave a playful grown and so did Simba which just sounded like a child's growl.

"Hmm, you seem pretty dirty," said Mufasa as he sat back down. "Time for a bath."

And he began to lick his cub gently which Simba enjoyed the sensation of.

They then lead themselves to a tickle torture. They lead themselves to an afternoon nap. Simba sleeping at one side with his father sleeping on his back. Simba, after having enough shut-eye, hopped onto his father's belly, rising him up and when breathing and began to tickle it. Mufasa was very ticklish and he rolled onto his side, Simba winning the rumble and then they tumbled down a hill and into the water hole below.

SPLASH!

They soon found themselves in the water splashing and squirting water at each other. Then after that, Mufasa floated on his back, with Simba on his belly and they drifted down, this was how Simba knew paradise.

"Hakuna Matata," sighed Mufasa happily.

"You that?" said Simba curiously.

'Taught by an old friend, let's just say," his father responded. "Though I don't eat grubs."

They both chuckled as Simba padded and rested into his wet, soggy mane.

"Your mane if too soft when wet," said Simba contentedly.

After this, they got out of the water and dried in the sun.

The sun was beginning to set so they went into the jungle to find some vine beds.

Mufasa climbed onto a vine bed and rested on his back. Simba jumped onto his belly and snuggled into his mane as they licked each other tenderly.

"I've waited a long time to feel your mane again Dad."

"And I you, my son," said Mufasa. "Paradise isn't Paradise when the ones you love are separated from the creature."

Simba snuggled into his mane again. His father dragged him forward and wrapped in a bundle of it.

"Good night, my son," he whispered with a gentle lick. "We are one."


End file.
